Broken
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Seth/Jasper. what if the one person who could have stopped it is the one that saves you?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken

Title of the first chapter: Pressure

Summary: Seth Clearwater has always been the eye of every girl and guy, then one night at a party something happens. Can his family and friends help him? Or will the one person that could have stopped it be the one to save him?

Disclaimers: This story Idea belongs to me. I am the sole proprietor in this story. I do not own Twilight or the characters in this story, but I own Penelope, Seth's best friend. I also don't own the title of the songs.

Tidbits you should know:

Jake is Seth's brother

Edward and Jake are dating. ( This just wouldn't be the same without them)

Alice, Rosalie, Paul and Embry are related.

Alice is dating James (Who isn't evil or dead)

Rosalie is dating Quill (Emmett is gay in this fic.)

I got the idea of Penelope's name from Harry Potter (Love Harry Potter)

Edward and Jasper of course are related.

Warnings: This is a slash story, get it? Slash meaning MxM. And no Bella. This story is also AU and AH meaning Alternate Universe and All human.

A/N: My first Seth/Jasper fic.

XXX

He was the school's eye candy. Everyone wanted him, all the boys and all the girls. Even the teachers found the fifteen year old to be attractive. Jacob, Seth's older brother was the same way. He was gorgeous and hot and everyone wanted him. But unlike Seth, Jake was taken by the school's use to be most eligible bachelor, Edward Cullen. They were the perfect couple and everyone wanted the kind of love that they had. Especially his brother, Seth. Even though Seth could have anyone he wanted but the one person that he wants the most chose the new girl in school, Renesseme Black. Renesseme was the perfect girl and she could also be a bitch. She knew that Seth liked Jasper and she hated Seth so she went out with him knowing she didn't like him. Today it was nice day out and so everyone was outside. Seth was sitting with his brother who was making out with Edward. Thanks to Jake, Edward knew of Seth's little crush on his brother and would constantly tease him about it. Like today, Renesseme hadn't showed up today and so Edward thought that it would be good for his brother to sit with them instead of with Renesseme's sister Tanya. So he took his older brother up on that offer, and while Jake and Edward were making out, Seth was stuck at a table with jasper. He couldn't help but stare at the older boy. His light blonde curls shining in the sunlight.

"So Seth." Jasper began. "What's it like to be one of the most wanted guys in the school?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked in an innocent tone. He knew what he meant. Not only were the Clearwaters two of the hottest guys but also were the Cullens.

"You know what I mean; all the guys and girls want you and your brother."

"Everyone also wants you and your brother." Seth countered.

"True but both of us are taken."

"Yeah."

"Anyone you have your eye on?"

"No, No one."

"Well I know someone totally into you." He smirked.

"_What could he mean by that?" _Seth thought.

The bell rang and the two love birds broke apart.

"Thank god you two finally stopped." Jasper smiled

"Oh, don't be mad that Nessie won't make out with you like that." Edward smirked.

"Oh shut up." Jasper said before getting up. "Just be considerate of other people's feelings."

"Everyone else don't care." Jake said.

"Well be considerate of Seth and I's feelings."

The two saluted Jasper before leaving hand in hand.

"Those two." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah." Seth said.

"So, where are you headed?" jasper asked.

"Um, 's computer science class."

"How about I walk with you?

"Uh, Ok."

The two of them walked into the building. Seth couldn't believe it, Jasper wanted to walk with him to his class. All the guys and girls were staring harshly at the two, Jasper even heard whispers. When they reached Seth's class, Jasper bid him goodbye. Seth took a seat in the back of the classroom where his best friend Penelope Jacobson was sitting. She was a girl around the age of sixteen, long blonde hair and green eyes. Those green eyes were boring into him. As he sat down, she was there smiling.

"What was that?" she asked. Seth looked at her with questioning glances.

"What was what?" he answered.

"You and Jasper Cullen?"

"Oh, that. He was just walking me to class."

"Why?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. He walked with me to my class. That's all that matters."

"Yeah totally." She smiled as the teacher walked into the room. The rest of the class went by quickly and before they knew it, it was the weekend. Jake and Edward were by Edward's Volvo, making out as usual and Jasper sitting on the hood reading one of Seth's favorite books, A _Clockwork orange. _Jasper looked up and smiled. Seth cleared his throat and the two broke apart.

"Can we get going please?" Seth asked.

"Um, Yeah, Edward I have to go home." Jake said. Edward began kissing his neck. "Stop it, I have to get going. I really do."

"Ok." He said and he stopped. The four of them stood there for a moment before Sam Ulley, the football captain approached them. Well Seth and Jake.

"You two are coming to my party tonight right?" he asked.

"I don't know Sam." Jake began. "I'm sort of busy tonight."

"Doing what?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"It's actually doing who." Jake laughed.

"I see. What about you young Clearwater?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around Seth's shoulders. Seth looked to Jasper whose smile turned to a scowl.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my mom."

"Seth, go. I'll let mom know where you are."

"I still don't know Sam, I would feel comfortable if maybe Jasper came along." Seth looked to jasper whose scowl turned back into a smile.

"Of course he can come." Sam said.

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you at the party tonight." Seth smiled as Sam walked off.

"I hope you don't mind me telling him that you will come with me."

"No, I'd be happy to accompany you to the party. "

XX

There it is, my first Seth/Jasper fanfic. I hope that everyone enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Broken **

**Title of the second chapter: Emergency **

**Disclaimers: check the first chapter**

**Warnings: Rape, but not detailed because it's just too much. **

Xxx

The party at Sam's was crowded. There were people there that Seth had never seen before. He made his way to the back of the house towards the kitchen. There were a couple girls there that were puking in the sink. The party began only twenty minutes ago and there were drunks girls already. As he stood leaning against the counter, away from the girls he took in the sight around him. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. He wished that he could enjoy himself, but truthfully he didn't want to come. He only really agreed because Jasper was going to be there. When he didn't see the blonde haired teen his heart sank. About an hour in he almost gave up and left, but then he saw him. That blonde hair in the crowd. He'd know that anywhere. He walked casually towards him. Jasper was dancing with some guy that he knew as Paul. Paul was the school play boy. He had slept with half the entire student body and a rumor circulated that he had slept with a few teachers as well. All Seth knew was that Paul was bad news. Once he got in better distance of the blonde teen he could tell that jasper was not himself. He clearly had been drinking and that infuriated Seth. Instead of going and getting jasper away from Paul, he headed out the door. He was about to exit out when someone big stopped him. He looked up and came chest to face with Sam.

"Leaving so soon?" Sam drawled. He obviously was drunk as well.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so well." Seth said.

"Well maybe you should go upstairs and lay down for a bit."

"No, I'm fine. I'll just call my brother and he'll come and get me." Seth tried to move past Sam but he was just too strong for him. Sam grabbed him by the shoulders and began to lead him upstairs. Seth looked around to other people but they were all distracted by what was in their drinks or who was in front of them. He scouted for jasper and when he found him, he had his tongue down Paul's throat. Sam took them to the first room in the house. It clearly was his parent's room. The lights were dimmed when they entered the room. Sam locked the door behind them.

"Uh, Sam, I should really go. It's getting late anyway."

"Nonsense." Sam snickered. He grabbed Seth's shoulders and pushed him on the bed. He straddled the younger man and Seth tried to push him off but couldn't.

"Sam, please don't do this." Seth pleaded.

"Why not? You know that you want this more than anything. I see you at school. Watching your brother and Edward, knowing that they have had sex and knowing that you would never find that special someone to fulfill all your dirty thoughts."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do. And you want this."

"I don't."

"Oh yeah you do. And you're going to enjoy it." Sam smiled and kissed Seth's neck. That made the younger boy squirm under him.

"Please Sam. Don't do this."

///

By the time that Seth got home it was nearing midnight. His parents were sleeping now and the only person up was Jake. Jake was in the living room and Edward was over. They were cuddled up together and watching an old movie. When Seth came through the door, both sets of eyes focused on him. Seth's clothes were torn and battered and that caught Jake's attention. He got up from the couch and reached his brother.

"Seth, Seth what happened to you?" Jake said frantically.

"Nothing, nothing happened, I'm fine. I just need to sleep." He went upstairs. Edward moved to Jake's side moments later.

"Something happened to him at that party and I need to find out what."

///

Seth went to his room and locked the door. He slid to floor and began to cry. This was the most horrible thing he had ever experienced and knew that he couldn't tell anyone.

///

When school came around that Monday, Seth had decided to still go but he asked him mom to drive him. He knew that if Jake took him he would pester him about the party. His mother on the other hand would not. She knew that he was a teen and had his privacy. She respected that. She dropped him off in the student drop off. He looked around, all the people that were at the party suddenly seemed different to him now. His first class of the day was Gym. He shared that class with his brother, Edward, Jasper and Sam. When Seth dressed out, he caught sight of Sam. Sam was talking to Paul who spotted him. He nudged Sam in the side and pointed to Seth. Sam looked over and smiled at the young boy. Seth's stomach began to do back flips. He didn't know if he could take going through this day. Today was a free day since the gym teacher wasn't here and they had a sub. Seth sat in the bleachers and was reading a book, his favorite book, Steinbeck. He could always escape reality when he was reading and that's what he needed right now. He was unaware of his surroundings and when he heard that familiar voice he tensed up.

"Seth Clearwater." Sam's cold, snide voice said. It was like hearing nails against a chalkboard when Sam spoke to Seth now. "How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?"

"Leave me alone." Seth sneered.

"Oh, you have a temper now." Sam smirked.

Seth didn't say anything and that made Sam mad. He sat in front of Seth and it took everything in Seth not to violently attack the older man in front of all these people. Sam placed a hand on Seth's leg and gently massaged it. Seth flinched at the sudden intimacy.

"You know, I would love to do it again." Sam whispered.

"What? Rape me again?"

"No, look, I'm sorry about that. I was drunk; maybe we could try having sex again."

"Are you stupid?" Seth laughed. "You friggin raped me you bastard. And now you want me to have sex with you? I don't think so." Seth removed Sam's hand from his leg and got up to leave. But Sam caught him.

"If you don't want to then I would just have to force you again, now won't I?"

Jake, who was playing basketball with Edward, jasper and jasper's best friend Emmett stopped and looked to where his brother was. He noticed the sudden tension and then when Sam grabbed his brother he went over there, Edward and Jasper, along with Emmett following behind.

"Is everything ok here Seth?" Jake asked. Watching with close force of Sam.

"Yeah, everything's fine. He just wanted to know if I had a good time at the party."

"Why does he have his hands on you?" Jasper asked.

"I lost my balance and he caught me."

"Is that all?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

Sam let go of Seth and left. Leaving the five of them there on the bleachers.

///

**This maybe my favorite story so far. I just love writing for this. It's really a good concept I have going here. And I'm sorry for making Sam the bad guy, but I have no grudge against him, he is one of my top ten favorite characters. Drop a review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Broken**

**Title of third chapter: All we know is falling**

**///**

"What the hell was that really about?" Jake asked once he and Seth were home. Jake didn't want to press the issue at school with so many prying people. He knew that this was the only safe heaven where they could talk. When they arrived home, Seth dropped his things on the floor and headed into the kitchen. He put a cup of coffee and sat at the desk. He needed something to ease his nerves and he wouldn't drink, he wouldn't stoop to that, not after what happened with their father. Yeah everything was ok now, but Seth remembers when he was eight, his father began to drink heavily after he lost his job and things got bad after that. But with the love and support of his family, their father made a recovery.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Jake questioned.

"Why the hell do you care?" Seth snapped back.

"You're my baby brother. I care for you." Jake whispered. He sat next to his brother and took his hands into his.

"Look, Jake I appreciate that but nothing's wrong. Trust me."

"But today with Sam."

"Was nothing. He was just being a douche today."

"Are you sure? What went down today seemed a little more than him being his typical self."

"It was nothing, ok?"

Jake sighed. He wasn't sure if he could take his brother's word for it. He knew something was up but he wasn't going to force it out of him.

"Ok little bro. so Edward wants to know if you want to come over and watch a movie with us."

"No, I don't want to feel like a third wheel."

"You won't. Jasper will be there and the Hale siblings."

"What are you guys watching?"

"Macbeth. It's for a class assignment. And I thought that you could keep Jasper Company."

Seth sat back in his chair; he really didn't want to see jasper right now. Jasper could have stopped what had happened that night, but no, he had to get drunk and be around Paul all night. He promised Seth that he was going with him that he would watch over him, but that didn't happen.

"I don't think it would be right to impose on you guys, especially since you all are doing an assignment."

"Come on, just come with me. It'll be fun. From what I hear, Embry has somewhat of a crush on you. And he is kind of cute. If I wasn't taken I would date him." Jake smiled. Seth looked at his brother and hit him playfully across the head.

"Fine, I'll go. But that doesn't mean I will enjoy it."

///

When they arrived at Edward's house, Seth was stunned. He had never been there before, he heard that they were rich but he had no idea that they were _that _rich. The house was as big as he and Jake's. The living room was huge; there were three huge couches in there, more than what's in Seth is. In the middle of the living room was a giant plasma screen at least 60 inches. In the middle of the room on the middle chair sat Edward, the one he knew as Alice and the blonde one Rosalie. Jake went and sat down by Edward who kissed him.

"Uh gross." Rosalie said. The two of them smiled.

"So where are embry and that jerk of a brother of yours?" Jake asked.

"Embry decided not to come and Paul, he's with Jasper." Alice spoke.

Seth's attention snapped to the smaller girl. So jasper was off somewhere screwing Paul. Typical. Seth went and sat at the end of the second chair in the room. This one was somewhat closer to the door. About three minutes later Jasper and Paul descended the stairs. Jasper was fixing his hair like some three dollar hooker and Paul was fixing his shirt. Jasper caught sight of Seth and smiled. Seth just turned his head. Jasper sported a frown when he sat next to Seth.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" jasper whispered.

Seth looked over at him with angry eyes. That night was playing in his mind when he saw Jasper, when he saw Paul in fact.

"No, you didn't. I'm just having a bad day is all."

"About what happened with Sam today?"

"Nothing happened with us today."

"I saw, you didn't want him touching you."

"It was fine, I told you, I lost my balance and he helped me out."

"Nothing is just helping with Sam."

"Maybe you don't him as well as I do then."

"You know him well? Since when?"

"Since the party when you were suppose to be with me. He was there and we talked and we got to know eachother."

"You got to know eachother is that all that happened that night?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you seem different."

"I seem different?"

"Yes."

"Well isn't that what happens when you have sex?"

"You had sex? With Sam?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Of course it is. It's Sam. The spawn of all things evil."

"He isn't evil. He was actually there for me last night. People were hitting on me, they wanted to have sex with m, someone tried to rape me and if it wasn't for Sam, they would have." Even though he was lying about it all, he didn't want the other male to know about it. He wanted him to feel bad about that night.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your time with Paul over there." Seth said gesturing towards Paul who was texting someone intently. After a few moments of silence, the two boys turned their attention to what was playing on the television. About an hour later there was a knock on the door and Paul answered it. Seth looked at the door and his heart stopped. Standing on the other side of the door was Sam. Jasper turned as well and his face turned into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked with harshness in his voice.

"I was invited by my dear friend Paul." He smirked. His smirk turned into a smile when he saw Seth. "Oh, Seth, it's nice to see you."

In order to keep up what he told jasper, he smiled as well. "Nice to see you too Sam. How about you come sit here next to me.?"

Sam who didn't know what was going on just smiled and sat next to the younger teen. Seth wrapped his arm around Sam and laid his head on the older man's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"Trust me; I don't want to do this either but me kind of lied to jasper about what happened that night, I told him that you saved me and we had sex, so go along with it."

**//**

**I decided to make Seth one of the strong survivors of rape since he is strong and tough in my eyes. **


	4. Chapter 4

Once the movie was over Seth was the first one out of the house. He waited by the car for Jacob to come out and ended up having to wait for ten minutes. During those ten minutes Sam had come out the door.

"So after what we did in there, you still bolted?" Sam spoke smugly.

"Look, go away I don't feel like being bothered right now."

"Well, you should not have started something in there and didn't plan on following through with it."

Sam had walked over to where Seth now stood. Seth tried to back away but Sam was just a bit stronger than him.

"Please not here. Not where anyone can see. At least give me that."

"Fine. Meet me at my house tomorrow night. Do not be late."


End file.
